My Bloody Valentine
by method's girl 82
Summary: I have no clue what to write here....just read the story. please :)
1. the fight

He had dark brown eyes, long wavy brown hair, and strong arms. I found myself just captivated by him. I had been following him for over a week now, from place to place, even to his house. To say I was obsessed was probably an understatement. It didn't matter to me, he was the one. He was the one that I had been waiting my entire life for.  
  
Him and his friends stayed at the bar until the early hours of the morning. The two blondes left before he did. He stayed and chatted with the guy behind the bar a little longer, and I stayed with him. Something inside told me to.  
  
He got up off of his stool and walked out the door. I got up and followed him carefully.  
  
" Hey big man." I heard a male voice call out from the darkness across the parking lot. I watched as he looked over that way. " All your buddies leave ya?"  
  
" Who are you?" he asked, into the darkness.  
  
" Nobody you know big man. But you'll never forget me, I can tell you that." The man said, coming closer to him.  
  
" Oh yeah." He said with a slightly amused tone in his voice.  
  
" Yeah big man." Another voice said from the other side of the parking lot. It was an ambush.  
  
All of a sudden four guys come out from behind cars, holding ball bats and knives.  
  
" Listen, if you guys have a problem with me, than let's just settle it like adults." He said, looking at the four of them nervously.  
  
" Oh, big wrestler man wants to talk to his way out of us kicking his ass boys." I don't think we can have that." The man from the left said, he was obviously the leader of this little group.  
  
I watched as the started to attack him with the baseball bats. I flew over and tackled the two that had the bats.  
  
" Oh, looks like the big wrestler man has a girlfriend." The leader said as I stood back up.  
  
" Leave him alone." I said, standing between him, lying on the ground in pain and the leader with his other crony.  
  
" Aww, she doesn't want to see her boyfriend hurt boss." The man beside the leader said.  
  
" Shut up asshole, no one asked you." The leader said to the man beside him.  
  
" Leave him the fuck alone or you'll regret it." I said angry.  
  
" Oh, okay ma'am. We'll leave your little pussy of a boyfriend alone, if we get you." The leader said.  
  
" Fuck you."  
  
" That's what I intended you to do." He said. " Cut her Joey, then she'll things our way."  
  
The man standing beside the leader lunged at me with the knife he had. I sidestepped and grabbed his neck, snapping it. The man fell to the ground limply as I heard the other two get up. I looked over at them, smiled, and they went running.  
  
" Fine guys. Leave me here." He yelled, he made a sudden move and before I knew what happened the leader had produced a gun and shot him lying on the ground behind me. The leader pointed the gun at me and I turned his own hand back towards him, snapping his arm, as he pulled the trigger and sent the bullet right through his forehead. I turned back around and looked down at my bleeding obsession. I kneeled down and scooped him up in my arms.  
  
" I'll take care of you Terry. I promise." I whispered as I felt daylight beginning to creep up on me as I searched for cover for the both of us.  
  
Author's note: Okay guys....tell me if you like it or not. If not, I won't continue, if you like it I will...it's all up to you.  
  
TTFN  
  
Rhyno's girl 


	2. remembering

Terry's POV  
  
I woke up in a hospital the next morning. I had a pounding headache and my ribs and shoulder hurt, but I couldn't remember much about the night before.  
  
" Ah, Mr. Gerin, you're awake." A nurse said walking into my room.  
  
" How did I get here? How did you know my name?" I asked.  
  
" A woman brought you in, she told us your name. She said that you had been jumped in a parking lot and she ran the thugs off with her car."  
  
" No, she carried me." I said. " She helped me."  
  
" She helped you here and then carried you into the hospital." The nurse said, thinking she was solving everything. I knew that she had helped me run off the thugs and carried me all the way to the hospital. I don't know how she did it, but she did. I owed my life to this girl.  
  
I fell back asleep a short time after the nurse left, but awoke to the door opening. I opened my eyes and there she was, the girl that had helped me last night. She had long light brown hair and green eyes. She was absolutely beautiful.  
  
" Are you alright?" she asked softly, coming closer to my bed.  
  
" Yes, thank you. What is your name? I don't think I caught it last night." I said.  
  
" Leiah." She said. " Do you mind if I sit?" she asked.  
  
" No, go ahead."  
  
" Thank you."  
  
" Why did you help me? You don't know me? You risked your life for me."  
  
" You needed help, that's why." She said.  
  
" So are you from around here?"  
  
" No, not really."  
  
" So where are you from?" I asked.  
  
" Are you just going to sit here and fucking interrogate me all night? If so then I'm just going to fucking leave." She said irritated.  
  
" I'm sorry.... I just." I said, not wanting to aggravate her any more than I had.  
  
" No, no. It's okay. I'm just glad you're alright." She said, pushing some of her hair out of her face. " I should probably leave now." She said.  
  
" You don't have to if you don't want to. I owe you...um." I said blanking on her name again.  
  
" Leiah"  
  
" Yes, Leiah. You don't have to leave."  
  
" Yes I do." She said, standing up. She kept looking out the window, and then looking down. " Maybe I'll see you around." She said, turning and walking out the door.  
  
I watched as she walked out the door. I was a little put off by the way she just left, but she left me intrigued. Here I had this beautiful girl that saved my life, and she just walked away. But I could have sworn I had seen her before. I think in Toronto earlier this week, but I don't think she was a ring rat. She sure as hell didn't carry herself like a ring rat. I know I've seen her before, somewhere. I fell asleep soon after and ended up dreaming of Leiah, my mystery girl.  
  
Authors note: Thanks to Hurricane's Sidekick, and Tecty for the reviews, keep `em coming! I appreciate it. Thanks! ~Rhyno's girl~ 


End file.
